Dangerous Love
by Orokasa.and.Hotaru
Summary: Harry avait recu cette lettre. Une lettre d'amour. Et maintenant, il ne savait plus du tout comment réagir... Très léger slash


**Titre **: Dangerous Love (ou Harry Potter flippe trop tout seul ou achevez les auteurs avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ou Faut arrêter DBSK ou 2,21 GIGOWATS ?!!!)

**Auteurs** : Orokasa et Hotaru.

**Disclaimers** : rien n'est à nous, blablabla, tout à JKR, blablabla…

**Notes** : Léger et même très léger slash ! Ceux que ça gène...

Juste pour le plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Harry vit avec soulagement qu'il était arrivé devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Griffondor. Il était près de minuit, tout le monde devait être couché maintenant. Snape avait vraiment été sadique ce soir...

D'accord, Harry avait raté son filtre en cours. D'accord, la potion avait explosé. D'accord, elle avait explosée au visage du maître de potion. D'accord, il avait pleins de boutons sur le visage à cause de lui... Mais de là à lui donner six heures de retenue -et de le garder une demi-heure de plus au passage- c'était vraiment exagéré.

Pourtant, Harry voyait les choses du bon coté. Il avait passé des heures à faire le devoir qu'il fallait rendre la semaine prochaine. Il avait tellement travaillé dessus qu'il savait qu'il méritait au moins un Optimal. Et cette fois, même Snape n'aurait rien à y redire. Ce serait sa douce revanche...

Avec un soupir, il donna le mot de passe à la grosse Dame et s'engouffra dans l'antre des lions. Comme d'habitude, le feu continuait de brûler dans l'âtre et donnait à la pièce une chaleur réconfortante.

Harry pensait que tous seraient couchés, vu l'heure tardive, et il fut surpris de trouver son camarade de chambre encore debout. Celui-ci était en train d'écrire près du feu, assez concentré sur ce qu'il faisait pour ne pas l'entendre entrer.

- Salut Seamus ! fit Harry en se rapprochant.

Le blond sursauta violemment et posa une main sur son coeur. Puis, il se tourna vers Harry, les yeux encore un peu écarquillés.

- Ah, c'est toi, fit-il en commençant à ranger ses parchemins.

- Oui. Tu fais quoi ? demanda le brun, curieux.

- R... Rien !

Harry fronça les sourcils en voyant le blond rassembler tous ses parchemins en hâte, mais il n'insista pas. Chacun avait droit à ses secrets, il était bien placé pour le savoir.

- Je suis crevé, je vais aller me coucher.

- Ah... ah, d'acc... d'accord ! Bo... bonne nuit, Harry !

Le brun sourit et s'éloigna, laissant le blond seul, se demandant seulement pourquoi Seamus s'était mis à rougir et à bégayer quand il était venu lui parler.

* * *

_ploc_

Harry sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de son front.

_ploc_

Il était debout devant le lavabo, totalement immobile, les yeux écarquillés. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, si ce n'est l'eau du robinet gouttant toutes les deux secondes.

_ploc_

Le temps s'était comme figé.

_ploc_

Puis il sembla reprendre son cours.

- HEIIIIIIIN ?! hurla le brun en fixant la lettre qu'il tenait dans les mains.

Deux petits coups furent tapés à la porte, mais Harry n'alla pas ouvrir.

- Harry ? Tout va bien ? fit la voix de Ron, soucieuse, quoi qu'un peu endormie.

- Ou... oui, répondit Harry d'une voix hésitante. J'ai failli tomber, c'est tout.

- Ah, d'accord, dit Ron en étouffant un bâillement.

Harry entendit la voix du roux s'adresser aux autres mais il ne saisit pas ce qu'il disait. Sans s'en préoccuper plus longtemps, son regard revint sur la lettre.

Il l'avait trouvé ce matin, à coté de son oreiller, en se réveillant. Encore abruti par le sommeil, il ne l'avait pas ouverte. Il s'était d'abord levé, avait distraitement fermé la fenêtre, s'était emparé de son uniforme et était allé s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Puis, il avait pris une douche salvatrice et était resté sous l'eau chaude pendant quelques minutes avant de fermer les robinets, de sortir de la douche et de s'habiller.

Et finalement, au moment où il allait attraper sa brosse à dents, il avait remarqué la lettre qu'il avait négligemment posé sur le rebord du lavabo. La curiosité l'avait aussitôt saisit et il avait ouvert l'enveloppe.

Son regard avait parcourut les premières lignes, et très vite un petit froncement de sourcils était venu se glisser sur son visage.

_Cher Harry, j'espère que tu finiras au moins cette lettre avant de la jeter. Je n'arrive pas à m'exprimer quand je suis devant toi, je le fais ici..._

La curiosité avait très vite fait place à l'effarement.

_Quoi que tu penses, je suis amoureux de toi..._

Le coup fatal avait été porté quand Harry comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre d'amour. Venant d'un homme. Enfin, Harry pensait que ça avait été le coup fatal, mais la dernière phrase l'avait définitivement achevé.

_Donne-moi une réponse, s'il te plait. Je ne supporterais pas que tu m'ignores._

Le brun avait fini sa lecture depuis plusieurs minutes quand il était sortit de son état de choc. Il n'avait pu retenir un cri, mais avait vite pris le dessus sur sa panique. Il relut la lettre une seconde fois, puis une troisième.

Pas de doute, c'était bien une lettre d'amour passionnée...

L'auteur de la lettre n'avait même pas signé... Comment voulait-il qu'Harry lui donne une réponse, cet idiot ?!

Le brun regarda la lettre de plus près. Le parchemin était banal, un simple parchemin pour écrire les cours. Ça ne lui donnait aucun indice... Par contre, l'écriture lui était familière. Il était sûr l'avoir déjà vu mais n'arrivait pas à ce souvenir à qui elle appartenait...

L'enveloppe non plus n'avait rien de spécial. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur sans s'attendre à y trouver un quelconque indice. Rien, pas un bout de papier supplémentaire.

Harry soupira. Il amorça un geste pour reposer l'enveloppe quand un détail attira son attention. Il fronça les sourcils et plongea la main dans l'enveloppe.

Délicatement, il saisit le cheveu coincé au fond et l'amena devant ses yeux. Un cheveu blond... Un éclair traversa l'esprit d'Harry lorsqu'il repensa au comportement étrange de Seamus la veille.

Mais bien sûr ! Le blond était en train d'écrire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas montrer à Harry ! Et la façon dont il avait rougi et bégayé... Se pouvait-il que la lettre vienne de Seamus ?

Harry secoua la tête. Il valait mieux être sûr avant tout.

Prenant son courage à deux main, le brun remit la lettre dans l'enveloppe et la rangea dans sa poche, puis il sortit de la salle de bain et retourna dans le dortoir. Il fut accueillit par un Ron encore endormi.

- T'en a mis du temps.

- Désolé, répondit Harry. Où sont les autres ?

- Partis manger, fit Ron. Neville avait une faim de loup, son ventre faisait des bruits horribles.

Harry éclata de rire.

- Par contre Seamus était bizarre, ajouta Ron en enfilant son uniforme.

Harry tiqua.

- Comment ça ?

- Ben, quand tu as crié, il est devenu tout pâle et il est sortit du dortoir en disant qu'il allait mourir s'il ne mangeait pas... Et Dean l'a suivit, parce qu'il trouvait ça louche... Mais bon.

Harry ne répondit pas, perdu dans ses pensées. Seamus avait-il comprit qu'il avait lu la lettre ? Ça expliquerait cette gêne... Toujours pensif, Harry suivit Ron pour aller manger. Ils retrouvèrent Hermione dans la salle commune et partirent tous les trois en direction de la Grande Salle.

Harry s'installa en face de Seamus, tandis que Ron et Hermione prenaient place à ses cotés. Il lança un coup d'oeil au blond mais celui-ci était en grande conversation avec Dean.

Harry soupira de soulagement. Au moins, Seamus était redevenu normal, c'était bon signe.

Mais au moment où il allait se servir son petit déjeuné, Seamus se tourna vers lui avec un énorme sourire.

- Tu as faim, Harry ? fit-il avec une voix enthousiaste. Tu veux manger quoi ? Du pain ? Du chocolat ? Du porridge ?

Le blond se redressa et saisit le pichet de jus de citrouille.

- Tiens, donne ton verre, je vais te servir !

Harry vit avec effarement son assiette se remplir sans qu'il ne fasse le moindre mouvement. Le blond semblait pris d'une envie irrésistible de lui faire plaisir.

**Trop** bizarre.

Harry dû forcer Seamus à ne plus le servir. Il n'arriverait jamais à finir son assiette... Après quelques minutes, Ron se leva et lui fit signe qu'il était temps d'aller en cours. Harry acquiesça et enfourna une dernière cuillère de porridge dans sa bouche. Il se leva, suivi par les autres Griffondors de sixième année, et le groupe se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Harry !

L'interpellé sursauta et se tourna vers Seamus.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je vais porter ton sac, si tu veux ! fit le joyeux Griffondor en s'emparant sans plus de cérémonie des affaires de cours du brun.

- Hein ? Mais, attend...

Mais Seamus s'élançait déjà dans le couloir en sautillant, portant les affaires d'Harry dans ses bras.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ? demanda Ron en le regardant s'éloigner. Il est déjà bizarre en temps normal, mais aujourd'hui ça me ferait presque peur...

- Je sais pas ce qu'il a, mais il est en train de partir avec mes affaires de cours alors qu'on a pas les même options ! s'exclama Harry en se lançant à la poursuite du blond pour le rattraper.

* * *

Finalement, Harry arriva en retard à son cours. Il n'avait réussi à rattraper Seamus qu'au milieu d'un escalier qui s'était bloqué à mi chemin, et il était resté coincé dix minutes au dessus du vide avec un blond qui n'avait même pas arrêté de s'excuser pour respirer deux secondes.

Quand il rejoignit la salle de Divination, tout le monde se tourna vers lui en souriant. Il n'eut même pas eu le temps de s'asseoir sur l'un des horribles pouf que Trelawney se jeta sur lui.

- La personne qui vous aime vous a fait sa déclaration, mais cet amour est voué à commettre l'irréparable ! Il vous tuera ! Vous ne devez pas y succomber ! Il vous tuera !

Harry la fixa, les yeux exorbités. Comment avait-elle su que...

- Désolé Harry...

Le brun se tourna vers Ron.

- Pour rigoler, on a dit à Trelawney que tu étais en train de recevoir une déclaration de la part de quelqu'un et que c'est pour ça que tu étais en retard...

Harry soupira de soulagement. Personne ne savait donc pour la lettre...

* * *

- Dis, Harry, tu vas te promener dehors ? Tu veux que j'aille chercher ta cape ?

- Non merci Seamus.

- Ah. Tu as faim ? Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

- Non, ça va.

- D'accord.

Le blond lui offrit un énième sourire éclatant. Harry soupira. Comment avait-il fait pour se retrouver une fois de plus coincé seul avec Seamus ? L'irlandais était de plus en plus étrange et il ne lâchait plus Harry d'une semelle.

- Harry, il est déjà l'heure du cours de botanique, on doit y aller. Je vais porter tes affaires !

Seamus s'empara avec enthousiasme de son sac mais Harry le lui arracha des mains. Là, ça devenait vraiment trop anormal...

- Ça va, je vais le porter moi même !

Seamus lui lança un regard interdit puis sourit de plus belle.

- Comme tu veux ! Tu viens ? fit-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules, l'entraînant avec lui vers les serres du cours de botanique.

Harry se crispa mais ne parvint pas à se dégager de la prise du blond avant qu'ils n'arrivent devant les serres. Seamus le lâcha et lui tint la porte pour le laisser entrer. Harry déglutit avant d'entrer précipitamment et de rejoindre Ron et Hermione, espérant que Seamus aille avec Dean et Neville.

Maintenant, ça ne faisait plus aucun doute dans l'esprit de Harry. Seamus l'aimait.

* * *

- Harry...

Le brun se tourna vers Seamus avec un sourire. Le blond rougit légèrement.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? l'encouragea Harry.

- Tu... tu as lu ma lettre ? dit le blond en reprenant un peu d'assurance.

- Oh... euh, oui, répondit Harry d'une petite voix.

Seamus s'approcha d'un pas et d'un geste lent, il s'empara de la main d'Harry. La serrant entre ses deux mains, il la porta jusqu'à son visage et posa sa joue dessus. Harry sentit un frisson d'horreur le parcourir.

- Je t'aime Harry, ne me repousses pas, je t'en prie...

Le brun fixa le blond en silence, ne sachant que répondre. Le blond écarta la main de son visage et approcha ses lèvres de celles d'Harry. Ce dernier vit le blond s'approcher lentement, comme au ralentit. Harry sentit un cri d'effroi remonta le long de sa gorge.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !!!!

Harry se redressa sur son lit, le dos en nage, la sueur goûtant sur son front. Il regarda autour de lui, le souffle court.

Un rêve, ce n'était qu'un rêve...

- Harry ? Ça va ? fit un Ron endormi en venant s'asseoir à coté de lui.

- Oui, j'ai juste fait un cauchemar.

- Vold... Tu-sais-qui ?

Harry lui offrit un sourire rassurant, quoi qu'un peu tremblant.

- Non, un cauchemar normal. Va te recoucher Ron, tout va bien.

Le roux acquiesça et rejoignit son lit, où il se rendormit aussitôt. Harry se recoucha, malgré la sueur glaciale qui avait imprégné son dos. Avec un rêve pareil, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se rendormir, mais il ferma tout de même les yeux.

Maintenant, c'était sûr. Il fallait vraiment qu'il évite Seamus en attendant de trouver une solution...

* * *

Harry regarda à droite, puis à gauche. Rien, pas de Seamus en vue. Il fit un pas dans le couloir, avançant prudemment. Il avança rapidement jusqu'à l'entrée de Griffondor puis sortit sa cape d'invisibilité.

Il voulait juste récupérer quelques affaires sans tomber sur Seamus. Plutôt mourir que laisser le blond lui faire sa déclaration... Seamus ne semblait pas encore avoir remarqué qu'Harry l'esquivait par tous les moyens, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps...

Il jeta la cape sur lui et attendit que deux Griffondor de deuxième année passent pour se faufiler à leur suite. A pas feutrés, il entra dans la salle commune et retint un hoquet en voyant Seamus et Hermione assis près de la cheminée.

- Qu'est ce que je dois faire, à ton avis ? dit soudainement le blond. Je sais pas comment lui avouer, il n'a pas l'air de s'en être rendu compte pour l'instant...

- Tu devrais lui dire le plus tôt possible, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...

- J'ai pas envie qu'il me déteste, soupira le blond.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il te détestera, mais même si c'est le cas, il sera toujours temps de tout recommencer une nouvelle fois, tu ne crois pas ?

Seamus acquiesça, pensif. Harry se rua dans les escaliers, incapable de rester plus longtemps spectateur de cette scène...

* * *

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Parfait. Il était seul avec Hermione, aucune oreille indiscrète ne traînait dans les environs. Le brun se tourna vers sa meilleure amie et la fixa un instant sans rien dire.

- Dis, Hermione, fit-il d'une petite voix.

La brune releva les yeux de son livre et lui lança un regard curieux.

- Oui ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle calmement sans pour autant poser son livre.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, hésitant. Puis, se disant qu'il n'avait rien à perdre en lui posant la question, il se jeta à l'eau.

- Je t'ai cherché tout à l'heure, mais je ne t'ai pas trouvé...

- J'étais dans la salle commune avec Seamus, répondit évasivement la brune.

- Ah, qu'est ce que vous faisiez ? demanda hypocritement Harry.

- On parlait d'un truc...

- De quoi ?

- Oh, euh, répondit la brune d'un air hésitant. Pourquoi ?

Harry inspira à fond.

- J'ai reçu une lettre d'amour, je crois qu'elle vient de Seamus.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Hermione. Une lettre ?

- Ce n'est pas de ça dont vous parliez ?

- Euh, ça... Mais qu'est ce qui te fait penser que c'est lui qui l'a écrite ?

- J'ai trouvé un cheveu blond dans l'enveloppe. Et puis, il agit tellement bizarrement depuis que j'ai lu la lettre... Rien que ce midi, il m'a fixé pendant tout le repas. Et puis, il m'a encore donné son dessert. Tu trouves pas que c'est étrange ?

- J'avoue que ça l'est, fit pensivement la jeune sorcière.

- Qu'est ce que je vais faire s'il se déclare ? soupira misérablement Harry. Je saurais plus du tout où me mettre...

- Tu devrais lui en parler, tout simplement. Ne fais pas durer les choses, dis-lui clairement ce que tu en penses.

- Facile à dire, ronchonna Harry.

- Qu'est ce qui est facile à dire ? fit une voix bien connue derrière eux.

Harry sentit un poids tomber sur son dos et la tête de Seamus vint se glisser sur son épaule. Le brun retint un cri de peur et d'horreur mêlées. Voyant le blond lui offrir un sourire rayonnant, Harry détourna brutalement le visage. Il capta un ricanement venant du coté d'Hermione mais fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

- Je... je dois y aller, fit Harry en se dégageant de la prise du blond.

- Tu veux que je porte tes affaires ? s'exclama Seamus en tendant déjà sa main vers le sac d'Harry.

- Non ! Euh, non merci, se reprit le brun en faisant un pas en arrière. Bon, à plus tard !

Harry s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, courant presque. Après quelques minutes, il s'autorisa à jeter un regard en arrière. Parfait, Seamus ne l'avait pas suivi !

Il continua sa route à toute allure, voulant rejoindre son lit pour s'y cacher à tout jamais. Au détour d'un couloir, il percuta un autre élève. Harry se releva, se fondant en excuse, sans même jeter un oeil à l'autre élève, puis reprit son chemin.

- Eh, Potter ! cria l'autre.

Mais Harry ne se retourna pas. Il avait reconnu la voix de Malfoy, mais ne voulait pas s'attarder plus longtemps. _On était jamais trop prudent !_

Harry ne s'arrêta que lorsque cette pensée l'effleura. Seamus pouvait très facilement le retrouver s'il allait au dortoir ! Il devait aller ailleurs !

Rebroussant chemin, le brun passa trois fois devant la salle sur demande, souhaitant qu'elle devienne une pièce où personne ne pourrait le trouver. Une fois que la porte apparut, il pénétra dans la chambre et referma après lui.

Un soupir lui échappa. Ici, Seamus ne le retrouverait pas.

Se sentant un peu mieux, le survivant alla s'asseoir sur un des canapés. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était allongé et somnolait.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, près de deux heures s'étaient écoulées. Il avait raté une partie des cours de la journée, mais il s'en moquait. Hermione avait pourtant raison, il devait régler ce problème le plus rapidement possible.

D'un pas de condamné à mort, le brun sortit de la salle sur demande pour retourner au dortoir. Il marcha le long de plusieurs couloirs avant de se trouver face à une énorme flaque.

Harry se rendit compte que c'était de l'huile et se dit que, décidément, Peeves pouvait être carrément désespérant quand il le voulait. La flaque était énorme, mais en marchant le long du mur droit, il pourrait l'éviter...

- Fais attention, Harry, tu devrais pas passer par là.

Le brun se figea. Comment était-ce possible ? Il était _vraiment _maudit ! En se retournant, il vit Seamus à quelques centimètres de lui. Avec un glapissement, Harry fit un bond en arrière, atterrissant pieds joins dans l'huile. Ce qui devait arriver arriva immanquablement, et Harry glissa en avant.

Il entendit Seamus inspirer brutalement. Avant qu'il ne touche le sol, il sentit deux mains attraper sa taille et il fut tiré en avant. Il tomba sur Seamus, l'entraînant dans sa chute.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, se fut pour voir le regard insistant du blond sur lui. Il rougit violemment et se releva d'un bond.

- Fais attention, fit simplement Seamus avec un petit sourire.

- Bon, on y va ? fit Harry avec impatience.

Seamus acquiesça et suivit l'autre Griffondor le long du couloir. Harry marchait de plus en plus rapidement, voulant rejoindre la salle commune (un endroit sûr (on ne pouvait décemment pas y faire de déclaration)) le plus vite possible. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit pourtant une main le retenir en s'agrippant à sa cape.

Il se tourna vers Seamus d'un mouvement, faisant sursauter légèrement le blond.

- Pourquoi tu marches aussi vite ? demanda l'irlandais en reprenant son souffle.

- Oh... Euh, il fait un peu froid, non ?

Harry maudit sa bêtise en voyant Seamus hausser un sourcil. Le blond regarda autour de lui, l'air hésitant. Le coeur d'Harry se mit à battre plus vite. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment...

- Harry, j'ai un truc à te dire...

Le blond laissa sa phrase en suspens. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil aux alentours, puis soupira bruyamment.

- Viens par ici, dit-il en prenant Harry par la manche de son uniforme.

Ils entrèrent dans une classe vide en silence et Seamus lâcha enfin le brun. Harry triturait nerveusement le bas de son pull, plus terrifié que jamais. Cette scène ne pouvait pas réellement se passer, si ?

Il observa Seamus faire quelques pas dans la salle, puis revenir avec un petit sourire peu assuré. Le blond détourna vite les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, mais il ne dit rien. Il sembla chercher ses mots un instant.

- Harry, fit-il en relevant la tête pour croiser le regard du brun. Y a quelque chose que j...

Harry le fit taire en le prenant brutalement dans ses bras. Il resserra sa prise sur le blond en sentant ce dernier retenir sa respiration, surpris.

- J'ai bien compris tes sentiments mais... Tu es un ami qui m'est très cher, Seamus, mais je peux pas te donner une réponse favorable. Je suis pas amoureux de toi. Restons simplement amis, s'il te plait !

Seamus se dégagea de la prise du brun, le repoussant loin de lui, et le fixa, éberlué, les yeux écarquillés.

- Qu'est ce que tu me fais là ? s'exclama-t-il, presque horrifié.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- J'ai lu ta lettre, j'ai compris tes sentiments pour moi. Mais je suis désolé, je ne...

- Attends, attends, le coupa Seamus. Quelle lettre ?

- La lettre où tu avouais que tu m'aimais, répondit Harry sans comprendre.

- T'aimer ? Mais pourquoi j'aimerais un gars ? répliqua Seamus en écarquillant davantage les yeux.

- Alors... Elle vient pas de toi ? C'est pas une déclaration d'amour que tu es en train de me faire ?

- Pas du tout, fit Seamus en agitant les mains devant lui, hilare.

- Quoi ? C'est pas ça ? fit Harry avec un soulagement palpable.

Seamus sourit, toujours amusé par la situation.

- Je suis pas fou, ricana le blond.

Harry rit.

- C'est moi qui suis paranoïaque alors, je te trouvais vraiment trop gentil ces derniers jours... Pourquoi tu étais aux petits soins avec moi ? demanda le brun enfin détendu.

Seamus perdit lentement son sourire amusé et prit un air gêné. Il ouvrit lentement son sac et en sortit un parchemin brûlé.

- Ben... Je... Je te l'avais emprunté, juste pour regarder ce que tu avais trouvé, et... comment dire ? L'autre soir, quand t'es revenu après ta retenue, j'étais en train de recopier un petit bout et... enfin, quand t'es arrivé, j'ai eu peur que tu le remarques. En ramassant les parchemins, j'ai un peu perdu le tien dans le feu... Mais je l'ai pas fait exprès !

Harry fixa le bout de papier brûlé, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. C'était son devoir de potion et il était complètement illisible ! Tout son travail était parti dans les flammes !

- ...Tu sais combien de temps il m'a fallut pour le rédiger ? fit dangereusement Harry en se tournant vers le blond.

- Je... Désolé Harry ! répondit Seamus avec sincérité.

- J'ai bossé dessus comme un malade ! Je vais devoir tout recommencer du début ?!

Seamus laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux et recula d'un pas. Puis d'un autre. Il finit par se retourner et sortir en courant de la pièce, un Harry furieux aux trousses.

- Deaaaaaaaaaan !!!

- Tu paies rien pour attendre, toi !!!

Au détour d'un couloir, ils croisèrent sans le remarquer un autre blond aux yeux gris qui les regarda silencieusement détaler devant lui. Draco Malfoy passa une main dans ses cheveux pour se redonner contenance, puis reprit son chemin, tachant de ne pas laisser paraître son désespoir.

Potter n'avait même pas daigné répondre à sa lettre.

* * *

A suivre ?

(y'a une suite mais elle n'est pas encore finie 8D)

Et pour ceux et celles qui ne connaissent pas DBSK (ou TVXQ... TVQX... TQSV... enfin bref ! ), ben c'est pas bien grave ;D Nous on aime leur banjuns et on assume ! ...presque...


End file.
